Betrayal on Phinel's Folly (SR)
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy Main Page: Smugglers' Rendezvous Preceded by Arrival SETUP: This encounter serves as the climax of "Smugglers' Rendezvous". The Stormtroopers and their Imperial Officer appear only after Vordell gives the signal, moving quickly to take up positions that block the passages out of the gorge. The lieutenant stays out of sight at first, waiting in the cave to the south. If any of the heroes have taken up positions that would otherwise prevent the Stormtroopers or the Imperial Officer from occupying the indicated positions (Without being immediately spotted). use your best judgment to place them where they can still block the exits. If the heroes brought along the cargo crate containing the blaster rifles, allow them to place it anywhere in the gorge (But not in the cave or blocking the ravines). Read-Aloud Text As Vordell attempts to distract the heroes, allow any heroes with line of sight to the Stormtroopers' starting locations to make Perception checks to notice the Imperial troops moving into position. If they get a result of 15 or higher, they spot at least one Stormtrooper. While Vordell is talking, you hear a sound where there shouldn't be one. Glancing over, you see the familiar bone-white armor of an Imperial Stormtrooper moving through the rovine toward the rendezvous spot. It's a trap! If the heroes get a result of 14 or lower, the Stormtroopers get the drop on them. While Vordell is talking, you hear the flot, modulated tones of an Imperial Stormtrooper call out "Drop your weapons and put your hands over your heads! You're under arrest!" Vordell shrugs and says, "Sorry- it was you or me", and dives for the nearest cover. Encounter Setup * Vordell * Kollu and Torm (As Thugs*) * 9 Stormtroopers * Imperial Officer *The Imperial Officer confiscated Kollu and Torm's Blaster Pistols, though Vordell might have been able to hang onto the Blaster Rifle he tested. Features of the Area The rendezvous site has the following features: Illumination: This depends entirely on what time of day the heroes want to arrive. (If they do not care, it is daytime.) During most of the day (The exception being high noon), shadows fill the ravines (Shadowy Illumination). Between dusk and dawn, the ravines are pitch black, except for any light sources the heroes brought with them. Vordell has a Fusion Lantern set up in the center of the gorge if the encounter takes place at night. Cover: Characters in the ravines gain a +5 Cover bonus; in some cases (Such as shooting from one ravine opening to another across the gorge), the Gamemaster can rule that the target has Improved Cover. Characters hiding behind cargo crates also gain Cover. Walls: The walls of the gorge and ravines are a uniform 8 meters tall and composed of natural rock. Climbing the walls requires a DC 25 Climb check. Mesas: If a character climbs the walls, they can move about on the mesa above, perhaps negating the Cover bonus of targets below. Characters atop the walls can also attempt to jump from mesa to mesa as a Long Jump. Caves: Three caves are at the rendezvous site. Characters inside a cave have Total Cover from attacks from above, as well as Concealment (From Shadowy Illumination). Continued in Conclusion